Sable
by heartofstone
Summary: There are thousands of demons in Sunnydale but why is this one following Willow? Rating for language
1. Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed within this story. I make no money from these said characters.  
  
Summery: Sunnydale is full of good and bad demons, but why is this one following Willow? And what do they want?  
  
Authors note: This is my second Buffy fic, and once again there is an original character, please read and review, I'd like to know if my own characters can mesh well with the original characters. All criticism taken with good taste and do enjoy...  
  
The night was drawing in, and in those last few minutes of dusk, a shadowed figure stood atop of a grassy knoll over looking the infamous town of Sunnydale. The gentle winds ruffled their black leather trench coat while playing with the stranger's expertly crafted hair. The dark character smiled to themselves, "Welcome to Sunnydale. Please die carefully." Still smiling, two giant dragon like wings erupted from the beings back, carefully unfolding to create an impressive display of burgundy red wings. Almost reptilian in appearance, and yet they seemed right when compared to the rest of the owner. After a rather long stretch of these odd appendages, the character carefully ran their gloved hand through their short purple hair before one heavy beat of the burgundy red wings. Pausing once to take in the view, they began to glide their way to a naturally dark Sunnydale.  
  
***  
  
Friday night's patrol, it seemed so stupid to Buffy,  
  
"It's not fair!"  
  
Slumping down on a tombstone moping, Buffy continued.  
  
"I mean come on Will, see it from my point of view here. I work hard all week becoming more Giles like by the day," That thought worried Buffy and Willow, another Giles!  
  
"So why should I have to do patrol on a Friday!"  
  
"I know Buff, but it's not like these bumpy guys take a break either."  
  
Sympathising with her friend, but their conversation was soon put on hold by the sudden arrival of a gang of the un-dead with vampiric tendencies. After dusting a few, it was obvious that Buffy could not do this alone. Even with all her skills and slayer strength, there was nothing either girl could do. In the thick of mêlée combat neither heard the call from above,  
  
"Run slayer! Get down!!"  
  
Before the words could have any impact on the two teens, a figure appeared to fall from the sky towards the congregation. The being grabbed both Willow and Buffy, hoisting them from the ensuing battle for their blood. Without a word the creature dropped the confused pair high upon one of the ancient crypts before descending upon to the oncoming vampires.  
  
Still in shock the girls could not even being to understand what just happened.  
  
"Will...What just happened? And did that guy have, wings??" The two girls held onto each other for protection. They still didn't know if their "would be" rescuer was actually trying to save them. The dark figure had descended upon the obviously upset vamps. Confused and scared, they watched on as vamp after vamp became either dust of a bloody mess. The creature picked them apart maybe three at a time until the last vampire was soon a very dusty vampire. Staring in disbelief, they watched carefully as Buffy's question was soon answered. The shadowed figure extended their wings to the fullest extent, tilted back their head and released what sounded like a primal scream that echoed across the graveyard. Willow and Buffy were two scared to move stuck observing the phenomenon before them. The giant wings slowly retracted and disappeared into the creatures back.  
  
Just as the figure was about to speak they were knocked violently to the ground. Held by down Willow to the right and by Buffy to the left.  
  
"What the hells going on here?? I just saved you, what are you doing??"  
  
The figure fought against the restraint, forcing the girls to let go. Quickly getting to their feet Willow and Buffy backed away from the now human like arrival.  
  
"Who are you? Watch it buddy I'm packing sharp wood here,"  
  
Buffy was ready to defend herself and her best friend from whatever the Hell mouth had to offer. But even she had to say that this was new.  
  
"Honestly you slayers. Dust a few vamps and you think you're the best and brightest thing to walk this Earth."  
  
Dusting the dirt from their trench coat, the figure tried to shadow their face.  
  
"You can tell your friend to come out from behind that crypt, I'm not going to hurt either of you-"  
  
Cut off by Willow the figure shot a glance at the hiding witch,  
  
"How do we know that you're not going to sprout something and, and carry us off, or bite us or something..." Willow trailed off as the creature walked over to her.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you witch, because I can't. There is no need to be scared of me."  
  
"We're not scared of you, you what ever you are!!" Buffy was still unsure. Suddenly thrown off balance by the speed of this unknown figure that was right in front of her once more.  
  
"Really slayer! You're not scared? Then what can I smell on you! Fear slayer, fear of the unknown, even your witch friend is rank with it. So don't come off all high and mighty with me you naive child!"  
  
The loud voice made both Buffy and Willow once more cower from this figure.  
  
"Now if you will excuse me, I really must be going." The burgundy wings beat the air allowing the silent exit.  
  
***  
  
It was Saturday night, and Willow was due to meet up with everyone at the Bronze. She grabbed her coat and set off into the dark and rainy night. She soon realised that she was being followed, so Willow picked up the pace. But after turning another corner Willow was faced with once more, several vampires. The vampires of the town new that the teens of the neighbourhood were always around for the "picking" at weekends. But what they didn't know was they weren't the only ones following her. Before she could even cry out, the vampires were scattered by a primal scream ripping apart the silence. Willow began to breathe again before setting off, only to walk into a familiar figure.  
  
"You should watch yourself young witch. One day you may not be so lucky."  
  
Willow recognised the leather trench coat and familiar purple hair. But as before the figures face was hidden.  
  
"I know I should probably thank you, but why are you following me?" Her face was blank with confusion.  
  
"It's a long story red. Maybe another time." Again Willow could not ask her questions as the creature flew away into the night.  
  
***  
  
Willow did not tell Buffy about her encounter that evening; after all she would only ask questions that she didn't have the answers to. She sat up in bed drawing the creature that had saved her life. With meticulous detail she picked out the shading on the gigantic wings, the ripples in the leather, and not forgetting the sculpted hair. Purple was an odd colour for hair she thought. But somehow it seemed to complement her drawing. Though she was somewhat frustrated, she had never seen their face so her picture would have to remain unfinished. As the artist sat finalising her masterpiece she was silently watched by her subject. The dark figure was sat in a tree across from Willow's house, watching over her. Wondering when the time would come to explain their presence to the young girl.  
  
***  
  
Sunday morning, Willow and Buffy had agreed to meet up with Xander and hang out in the summer heat down in Sunnydale Park. With little on anyone's mind, they were all free to daydream. Xander watched the girls go by as Buffy watched the clouds glide. But Willow found it hard to be as absent minded as her friends, her dreams kept going back to one thing in particular, well one person anyway, if that's what you could call them. She had been entranced by the extravagant elegance and power that the stranger possessed. They had saved her life twice in as many days, and Willow couldn't help but want to read into why she was being followed that night. It made her feel guilty by thinking about them further. She had thought that if she put herself in danger, they could come and save her again. A further pang of guilt hit her as she secretly smiled about the idea.  
  
To avoid slowly vegetating the trio decided to take a walk to the mall for lunch. Buffy and Xander were arguing over something, Willow couldn't decide; not that she really cared. She was thinking of how she could next meet her winged champion; but that time could come sooner than she thought. For once again she was being watched. But her observer did not possess the qualities that had captivated her imagination. However the shadowed creature who was the purpose of her dreams, was presently watching Willow's observer. With all three absent minded, neither saw the hidden man until it was too late. "Gimmie your purse! Now!"  
  
A youth, early twenties had sprung themselves in front of the trio. Brandishing a knife roughly the size of his hand, he demanded money from all three. But it was already too late for the would be thief, before Willow, Buffy or Xander could give over any of their valuables, the thief was confronted with a new problem. Standing in all their glory before them, wings extended, arms raised and roaring at the assailant. The unlucky youth ran for all he had, and at that moment it was probably his life. Xander had fainted leaving Buffy to catch him, after all she had seen this before; Mr Harris was however somewhat new to this. Willow fell to her knees scared from the shock, but grateful to be alive.  
  
Slowly once more their wings retracted leaving no clue on the leather that they had been there in the first place. Crouching in front of Willow, she could see something was different. It was still the middle of the day; there was no way that their face could be hidden now. She would finally be able to put a visage to her dreams. Although she knew this, she held her head in her hands as she cried;  
  
"You really are one for getting in trouble,"  
  
They brushed the hair away from her face gently as she raised her head only to see them walk away.  
  
"Ok, that there, that was screwed up!" Xander stumbled across the floor before fainting again; as Willow ran after their hero once more.  
  
"Wait!! Wait!" She fell to her knees in exhaustion and tears; she could barely call out, "Come back, please come back." The object of her tears turned to see her kneeling before them. The afternoon sun shone from their left, but still they hid their face.  
  
"What's wrong Willow?"  
  
It was almost a whisper, but it rung clear and crisp in her head,  
  
"I-I-I, I don't know; I just had to see you. I can't explain; I don't even understand why. I just know I want to see you; I have to see your face, know your name, how can I call for help if I don't even know your name?"  
  
The figure smiled a little, but obediently raised their head into the sunlight. Their face was no longer hidden, Willow was caught, captivated by the vision before her. Her rescuer was stood in their entirety; from the shining black leather boots, up to the trench coat covering black pitch trousers. They wore a black shirt with crimson embroidery, over that hung a silver Celtic crucifix on a black thong. With all the dark clothing, the cross appeared to float over their chest. Before Willow even looked at their face, her eyes were drawn to the shining silver cross; she watched it move gently as the vision before her breathed slowly. In those few seconds she noticed something, although they had what appeared to be a masculine presence, under that black shirt, behind that silver crucifix was a poignant clue to this person's femininity. She captivated Willow, her body amazed her, and this was even before she could look at her face. As she traced the outline of the figure before her, her eyes eventually met with those of her rescuer. The summer breeze played with the sculpted purple hair of her champion. Her jaw was defined, and yet still feminine, her face was striking, natural. She was naturally beautiful but her intense eyes caught Willow off guard. She had not expected for someone to have so much contrast in their appearance, and yet still seem to fit together perfectly.  
  
"My name, Willow, is Sable." She held out a hand to help her off of the floor. Still captivated, Willow was pulled off balance into Sable's arms. She couldn't say a word, but all she knew was that she felt so safe in her arms. Willow had always been comfortable around Buffy when on patrol; she knew Buffy wouldn't let anything happen to her. But in her gentle hold she felt like she had found a fortress all of her own. But what Willow didn't know, was that Sable had been following her for a reason.  
  
"I don't want to ruin the mood or anything, but why have you been following me?" Before Sable could reply, she had to let her go; both Buffy and Xander were making their way over to them.  
  
"I can't tell you now and I can't stay either. I'm sorry Willow, truly I am, but you will see me again, I promise. And by the way don't think I didn't see that sly smile earlier, I knew what you were thinking!" With that Sable turned from Willow and with the greatest of speed, unsheathed her wings and flew high above her. Before she left Willow could just make out her blowing a kiss to her. She blushed hoping no one else saw, and yet, she wanted to tell the world how she felt. But first she would have to come to terms with it herself.  
  
"So- ngg- Will, what did the – ggnn- winged wonder have to say?" Dropping Xander, Buffy straightened up. Willow was still a little disorientated so much so that she couldn't even reprimand Buffy for her remark,  
  
"Oh you know Buffy, this and that. Small talk" A weak smile flickered on her face. Buffy stood there hands on hips with her best, "I don't believe you, and tell me before I whine" look. Xander jumped up off the floor,  
  
"I'm OK folks, so who's up for some serious snackage?"  
  
***  
  
Willow was finally able to finish her portrait of Silver; she sat admiring it in silent awe before the phone rang.  
  
"Hello? Hi Buffy, how's your homework going?" "You know me Will, all done and dusted," Willow allowed a little giggle down the phone. "So, what did you and the dark avenger have to talk about this afternoon?" "Buffy! They do have a name you know." "Well spill! Come on Will, I wanna know who to thank for saving my butt twice!!" Buffy was also intrigued by this new arrival to Sunnydale, but her interest was soon to vanish. With a small smile Willow went on to describe their resident hero. "Why so interested Buffy? Hmm? Sure there isn't some deep rooted crush developing here?" Willow was trying to cover up her own interest in Sable; she couldn't bear her friends knowing about her. She wanted Silver to be her own little hero. After all there had to be some reason why she was following her. "Don't play dumb with me Will! I saw the way you looked at them when that guy tried to hold us up. You don't just run after anybody. Please Will, it's only out of concern for you honest. Well ok, I'm curious too!! Who are they?!!"  
  
Before Willow answered her, there was a gentle tapping on her window; she immediately recognised the shadow there. "I'm sorry Buff I'm gonna have to call you back something's come up," "But wai-"Willow put the phone down as she opened the window. "Good evening Willow" Sable clambered into her room devoid of any wings, and looking some what human in appearance. Willow watched her rustle the creases out of the trench coat before even replying to her.  
  
"And to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? Is there a clan of demons in my kitchen, or maybe a vampire under my bed?" With a cheeky grin Willow gestured for Sable to sit down.  
  
"No and no. Anyway it's the bogey man under your bed isn't it? I don't seem to recall. But before you ask I can't quite explain why I'm here either but I just felt I had to see you. Also I want to see if that drawing does me justice!" Willow was shocked, "What drawing? There's no picture of you here, and if there is I don't know about any such drawing," Sable just gave her a knowing smile. "Come off it Willow, I know there's one here somewhere! I watched you do it! Come on where is it?" Sable began to mischievously search through the room as Willow tried to stop her. Although she didn't try very hard, but when Sable found it she tried to wrestle it from her grip. Willow, still not trying hard to regain her portrait, let herself be forced onto her bed. Sable straddled her, one leg either side of her shaking body. While pinning her down Sable carefully opened the folded piece of paper. "Wow. I'm impressed my little Wicca." There were no signs of false pretence on her face she was deeply bewildered. She looked deeper at the depiction of herself; she could just notice a faint smudging on the sketch. "Hang on one minute. Have you been-kissing-this picture?" Sable looked at her with a deviously sarcastic smile. Willow tried to hang her head, but it was a little hard being held prone. "That's really sweet Willow, but wouldn't you much prefer the real thing?" Willow's eyes were wide in confusion, but that was soon changed as Sable gently brushed the hair from her face. She lowered her head to meet Willow's trembling lips with her own; Willow couldn't make a sound, her lips were enveloped with Sable's. She couldn't even think, the surprise had taken over all logical thought, so in a sensible compromise, she returned the sentiments between the two bodies. Willow wanted these feelings to last forever, her and Sable had become one entity, one being. They fitted together as if they had known each other for an eternity, but Willow was still rife with uncertainty and fear; Sable could smell it on her clear as if Willow had said it herself.  
  
Sable had managed to avoid any questions all night by merely removing Willow's capacity to talk. So when Willow became too tired to even comprehend conversation, Sable just held her protectively in her arms until she fell into a peaceful sleep. Silently she released Willow and approached the stationary on her desk. Briefly pausing to write a book reference, she turned and climbed out of the window and up to the roof. Once more she revealed her magnificent wings to the creatures of the night before wiping a tear from her eye and headed off in the direction of the graveyard where Buffy was on patrol.  
  
***  
  
Buffy was out on patrol with little more for company than her stake. She could faintly hear the beating of wings, but it was some how different to the sounds that the birds made; it was larger. She slowly followed the sounds of the pounding air; she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the sound of someone landing in the leaves. Buffy had a good idea of what was making the sounds, but just to be sure she kept her stake raised. She kept her back to the crypt wall as she crept around to find what was making the sounds. Without a sound she watched a familiar figure walk through the leaves towards the flowers covering the yard. The dark person lent down to pick one of the reddest roses in the bushes; secretly smiling they tucked the rose inside their jacket before slowly and silently extending their giant wings and gracefully flying away. Buffy was highly confused, "Ok then Mr Stalker, no prizes for guessing where you are going with that." She turned to continue her patrol.  
  
"Is there a reason why you are following me slayer?" Buffy fell to the ground through the shock. "Is there a reason why you have to sneak up on me you, you well just you!" Buffy struggled for the right words, but while getting up had enough conviction to add, "And is there a reason you just happen to be around when bad things happen?" Buffy stood dusting herself down,  
  
"Now you should know with these slayer senses of yours. I'm not there when bad things happen, I'm just always there." The shadow picked Buffy's stake from the ground and walked over to her holding it out as a peace offering. "You knew that I was there when you were on patrol the first time we met, you just didn't listen to your head, which is why you didn't listen to my warning. You knew that when Willow left for the Bronze that she had got into trouble, you could tell by her manner; but you even knew why she was safe. Face it slayer you've known about me from the start, that's why when you were held up you didn't even react. You knew I was there." Buffy had sat on a headstone listening to the dark figure waiting to get a word in edgeways.  
  
"But you're not following me, so why are you here? Surely there's nothing here for you." Buffy walked through a spot of moonlight. "So why are you actually here, in Sunnydale I mean?" The figure met Buffy in the moonlight, she saw all the features that stunned Willow, the deep eyes, defined jaw and most of all Buffy saw the figure before her. "Hang on here, you're a girl?! Ok now I really am confused." The perplexity shone through Buffy's expression, none of this made sense to her at all.  
  
"I think, you ask too many questions slayer. Maybe you could find what you want from your watcher; after all I am led to believe there is no scholar like Rupert Giles." The figure turned dismissively from Buffy and made their trademark exit leaving Buffy to run the cryptic comments through her head.  
  
"Why would Giles know anything about girls with wings? Since when did Giles know about girls? Why does she know about Giles? Xander's right, this is messed up." She shrugged and went about her merry slaying ways.  
  
***  
  
Sable silently opened the window to Willow's room; she took a few moments to watch her peaceful sleeping. There was no way she could possibly tell her anything concerning her presence, she had tried so hard to try and explain but there were never any words. She hated herself for the coward's way of letting her know; she had written down a reference to one of the oldest books in Giles' collection, and she knew how smart Willow was. Snapping back to reality Sable shuddered and shook her head bringing her back to reality; she carefully removed the crimson rose from her jacket and placed it with the note. With one last lingering look at the sleeping beauty she made a swift exit into the ever pitch night of Sunnydale.  
  
***  
  
Please review and let me know whether I should continue... 


	2. Discovered

Chapter 2  
  
Midnight at Sunnydale Park, two shadowy men walked. Well one walked, the other skulked behind while one walked. A stern voiced trailed from the pair,  
  
"Why isn't she here yet? It's getting late."  
  
"I-I-I don't know, its n-n-not like her to be late,"  
  
"For your sake you best hope she will get here soon." The followed flinched at the snappy return.  
  
"Good evening Gentlemen." Sable sauntered out from the trees before the two similarly dressed men.  
  
"You are late Sable, and you better have a damn good reason." She winked back in response. "Yes, quite. I assume that the plans are running smoothly? And that the witch is disposed of?"  
  
Sable flinched. She knew what the plans were, and why she was a part of this. She was already for the go ahead a few days ago, but she couldn't bear to see anything happen to Willow now; she had broken all the rules by getting to close. "Ah well, you see. Smoothly, yes. Disposed of, no" She stared at her boots, averting her eyes from the glare of her commander.  
  
"WHAT??? You where supposed to have at least taken her away from the Slayer, and you haven't even done that? What have you got to say in your defence?"  
  
She kept her head down, "Nothing sir, just give me a little more time that's all."  
  
"This isn't like you Sable; you're the best we have for this. Now finish the job, otherwise we risk losing the final instalment from our clients. The final phase will be initiated in 2 days."  
  
Still with her head down, the two figures each burst an equally impressive wing span before soaring off into the remainder of the evening. Sable slowly walked through the park towards the grave yard; she found the ever present tranquillity of Church yards soothing, and yet some what insulting. What did these people do to deserve eternal rest in their God's back yard? She spent her whole life working, fighting for what she needed to survive; it had never ended, it would never end. She walked and thought further appearing to be oblivious to the vampire following her. She had smelt him a while back and thought nothing of him, she still ignored him. But that was the irony she loved here; there were those that died naturally who had "earned" eternal rest. Then there were the vampires, selfishly taking human life, primarily blasphemous by taking the life that only their God had the right to do. Then doubly blasphemous, these creatures robbed the dead of their eternal rest! "Wow" she thought, "Their God must be pretty pissed about that" Carefully she removed the glove from her right had to reveal a semi human hand, but where her fingers should have been, sharp talons took their place. She shone a secret smile to herself, before spinning around to plunge her bare claws through the vampire's chest. The vamps expression made her laugh out loud, "Pl-ease! Not everyone that looks human are good enough to eat my dusty friend, you should know that!" The vampire evaporated into a cloud of dust as Sable continued her walk. "Just what I need." She sighed, "Runner boys checking up on me"  
  
***  
  
2 days to go. Willow had woken up hours ago; she found the reference and decided to consult Giles alone. Obligingly he went off in search of the book; but it was when he found it he called everyone to the library. Buffy, Xander, Faith and both Giles and Willow sat around the table.  
  
"What's the deal G-man? What was so important that you had to drag me outta my bunk for me to come to this dusty hole?" Faith was obviously unimpressed, leaning back on her chair boots on the table.  
  
"I wouldn't have asked you to come here Faith if it wasn't important." He was franticly cleaning his glasses. "Now can't you just follow everyone else's example and be quiet, and for heavens sake get those boots off of my table."  
  
"Yes teacher" Faith whispered making Buffy giggle, just a little bit. Giles shot her a stern look and the smiling soon ceased. There was a book placed in the centre of the table open to a particular page.  
  
"This morning Willow asked me to find this reference, the pages are open in front of you and you all have a copy, please read the writings, and note the diagrams." He turned to see Willow's down trodden face, quietly he said, "Chin up Willow, it may not be as bad as we suspect,"  
  
"Done" Buffy chimed  
  
"Done" Faith droned  
  
"Uh, what were we doing again?" Xander had been busying himself by watching the lint float in the air.  
  
"Sometimes Xander I despair with you." Giles sighed to a blank face.  
  
"So back to my original question, what's the big deal? So there's a new demon in town yippee ki yay lets break out the steak knives! Me and B here are more than enough for him." Faith held her head to one side like a dog expecting something more fun, like a big chew toy.  
  
"As much I as I would want to share your enthusiasm Faith, it's not that simple; I've met her three times already" Buffy sulked a little, upset that she alone wasn't match enough for Sable let alone her and Faith. "But Giles, what's the problem, every time I met them; they weren't exactly looking for a fight, right Willow? They've even saved me Will and Xander already. I don't see the big evil in this one." Buffy was satisfied that this meeting was a waste of time. Sure she was a little creepy but, it wasn't like she was causing any trouble.  
  
"That's the point Buffy. This Sable character isn't here by coincidence, her breed of demon are mercenaries, summoned by both good and evil. They don't care who they fight for as long as they get paid." The harsh reality hit Willow like a ton of bricks. Sable had saved her life on more than one occasion; she spent all that time around her and never sensed anything other than good intentions. One of the first things that she said to her was "I'm not going to hurt you because I can't" If she wouldn't hurt her, why was Giles kicking up such a fuss?  
  
"We may be wrong, but we have to find out why Sable was it? Yes why she is here, if she is being employed for the side of good, then we have nothing to worry about, especially if she is not currently employed at all. But if my suspicions are correct and she is working to aid the demons of the Hellmouth then we have to stop her. So Buffy, Faith I want you to pair up for patrol again, I know, I know the old way was quicker but it's for everyone's safety. Willow I want you to try and find out if you can, who and why would need to pay for her services. OK everyone, we all have jobs to do." Giles took up the book on the table and furthered his research.  
  
"Uh, what about me?" Xander may have been half asleep, but he always wanted to help, Giles pointed to a mountain of dusty books,  
  
"Start reading" He turned away with his trademark smirk. Xander gave Buffy his best puppy dog pout to try and tag along with her.  
  
"We all have our parts Xander, like Giles said, start reading." Buffy and Faith left the library getting back into old habits of slaying doubles. Willow sat at her computer wordless leaving Giles and Xander to their reading. She prayed and hoped that she wouldn't find anything that showed Sable to be a danger to her. Hours past and she had not found a single bit of evidence condemning Sable, but what made her heart sink even lower, she couldn't find any evidence in her defence either.  
  
***  
  
The night crept in as all the gang returned to the library for summation of the day's findings.  
  
"So what do we know? Do we move in on Sable or not?" Faith resumed her position at the table boots and all.  
  
"Well, I spent all day searching for evidence to show why Sable would be here." Willow tried to keep quiet, but was eagerly pushed on by the listening audience. "I couldn't find anything pointing towards her working for the big bad, but,"  
  
"But? Come on Will were waiting on your findings here." The readiness Faith showed to get this over with scared Willow, she didn't want anyone to hurt Sable, least of all Faith.  
  
"But," she continued, "I couldn't find anything in her defence either." She hung her head as Faith stood from her place,  
  
"Well that settles it, come on B we got a bug to catch!" Buffy shot her the best "so not impressed" look. "What's the big deal guys? It's a demon and it has to go, why all the negative action here??" Giles stood in Willow's defence,  
  
"Willow's findings don't mean that it's necessarily all bad news Faith. It just means that we have to find out more information that's all. Before you and Buffy go off in search of Sable, there are a few things you need to know concerning her powers and abilities."  
  
"So spill G-man! Quicker we get this over, faster I can get out on patrol here!"  
  
"Quite. Sable is a fairly new breed of demon, something that only originated from the past few hundreds of years."  
  
"Fairly recent then" The sarcastic tone from Buffy cut Willow like a knife. She didn't want to have to explain herself, so she did her best to hide her reactions.  
  
"As demons go yes. Sable's kind is a breed apart from many of the demons we've encountered. If what Buffy described to me is true, then we know she has vampire slaying abilities, and also she seems to have the vampires and slayer's strength and senses. She will have keen eyesight and most importantly an apparelled sense of smell, making a surprise attack impossible."  
  
There was that word, the one Willow was most afraid of, "attack" she hardly knew Sable, but what she did know was she wanted her to live long enough to get to know her.  
  
"So what are we waiting for? Come on B, I can smell those vamps, and they are itchin' for a kickin'!!"  
  
"Just one more thing you two, if you find her on any of your patrols, try and stall her, or better yet find out why she is here." Giles was desperate for good news, Willow had told him everything; and if he could he wanted to save her from any painful truths.  
  
"So we stall her, have a little chit chat, why not just capture her and bring her back here??" Faith, ever the voice of reason.  
  
"I'll leave it to you, if you can detain her then fine, but keep yourselves out of trouble, and remember she is more than a match for the both of you. You will need more than brute strength to win."  
  
"Oh yeah! Party time!!" Faith and Buffy left the building out into the perpetual night of Sunnydale.  
  
*** 


	3. explanations

Chapter 3  
  
"So are we gonna bag this bug B?" Faith was treating this like a game, and Buffy well knew it, she always did, nothing came seriously to Faith.  
  
"Faith it's not a bug ok. It's different, it's, it's, and ok I don't know what the hell it is. But I do know that some thing is going on that we don't know about, so it would be good to find her and find out."  
  
"Again with the 'her' it's a fucking demon B! You, Giles and Willow are all personifying it. I mean come on, it's weird, it's unnatural and it's not human." That was almost the secret to Faith's remorseless slaying. If she didn't put a face to her enemy she could defeat it in anyway and not feel the guilt of getting to close. The exact opposite of Buffy.  
  
"I know Faith. But there's just something different about this one. Now let's just shut up and let's see if we can't find us something to do. Ok?" Faith's response was cut short by the sound of company, both the slayers heard it and carefully together they moved in to see what was going on.  
  
***  
  
Midnight and again Sable found herself in the park, but she was here for a purpose, a last minute meeting had been called, and her client wasn't happy. She arrived in the assembled group; both the men from the previous meeting were there and so were the client surrounded by bodyguards.  
  
"Good evening gentlemen. What can I do for you tonight?" Sable tried her best to show that everything was going to plan for both her client, but if not more for her commander.  
  
"Good evening Sable, this is our present client; I don't think you have met?" Sable lent in to shake their hand, but they stood there with a cold piercing stare.  
  
"I trust that you are all on task? I would hate to be making a foolish investment in you all."  
  
The present client that Sable was serving was one of Sunnydale's ever growing vampires. But he was an entrepreneur, an up and coming leader of his kind; though he had one problem, many of his kind were disappearing almost as quickly as they came to be. His problem was the slayer.  
  
Buffy and Faith looked on taking their surroundings in, and waiting to attack. They had found the perfect spot, dark and downwind. From experience they had found that an ambush was quickly ruined with just the slightest breeze; a vampire's senses were almost as honed as the slayers' so it paid to not be caught.  
  
Even with all this in mind the girls could not control the weather, a change in the wind brought a potentially devastating element to their stake out. They both felt it and exchanged panicked looks, wondering who would discover them first.  
  
"What, prey tell, is that smell?" The vampire had smelt them first, instantly changing and ready for the kill, "That, if I am not mistaken ladies and gentlemen is the smell of the slayers." He growled and moved towards the out crop where they hid. Sable panicked she knew they were there she had for an hour or so,  
  
"I think Sir that may be me..." She trailed off hoping that he would bite the bait. Her client turned puzzled but clearly hooked and waiting for an explanation, "I was around the slayers earlier, monitoring their techniques in the field, ready for the final phases." She tried to make it as convincing as possible, but he was buying it, begrudgingly, but he was.  
  
He nodded to her and made similar gestures to the rest of the assembled company and made his exit. Her kin also regarded her with similar looks of intrigued confusion, but they trusted her and did not question. When they had left, she remained in the ever present cold and damp of the darkness. Checking once more to see if the coast was clear, and with her back to the bush she called.  
  
"You can come out now slayers."  
  
The girls once more exchanged bemused looks, but obliged and hesitantly moved into the ambient glow of the moonlight.  
  
"Hey man! How'd you know we were there?? That's not fair!" Faith seemed angered by the being in front of her. She still didn't want to be able to identify them; she longed to detach herself from the problem to make it all the easier to solve.  
  
"You are in no position to be asking me questions. What on earth do you think you were doing listening in to a private meeting, with a potentially deadly assembly? Do you have any idea what would have happened if he had found you?"  
  
"Forget this B, I'm ending this right now." Faith ran towards Sable before Buffy could even respond,  
  
"Faith No!!" Buffy yelled after her, but in vain. Faith had to learn how powerful Sable truly was; and that lesson would come quicker than even Buffy had anticipated.  
  
Faith pounced on Sable's back clutching around her neck trying to weigh her down. In an instant Sable ripped her wings painfully free from their hiding place; beating heavily she raised both her and Faith high into the air.  
  
Silence fell on the air borne slayer, fear had taken control and all she could do was hold on. Buffy stared on in the same frightened silence; she saw Sable fly out of sight into the dark; without hesitation Buffy turned tail and ran for all she was worth back towards the school.  
  
Sprinting down the road she heard the familiar heavy beating of wings once more; she turned to face her follower only to be scooped up off the ground in a split second.  
  
***  
  
Giles, Willow and Xander were all waiting in the library fervently awaiting the results of the patrol. Willow feared for everyone's safety, Buffy for the vampires, Faith for Sable; and most of all Sable for Faith. The readiness of Faith's abilities scared her so deeply.  
  
Buffy and Faith silently walked into the expanse of the room; the assembled waited for a boasting report trademark to the pair trying to out do each other.  
  
"Well," Giles tried to prompt a response.  
  
"..." Nothing came from either.  
  
"Did you find her?" The pair nodded in unison.  
  
"Did you try and capture her?" Giles couldn't comprehend the silence, it cut through him with an irregular feel.  
  
Once more they nodded together.  
  
Giles was beginning to become impatient, "Well, were you successful?"  
  
Willow raised her head praying that her fears had not been brought to life. The slayers shook their bowed heads.  
  
Before Giles could respond; a clatter of an open window caught the group's attention,  
  
"Now why would you want to go and capture me for?" Sable was sat at the giant table legs crossed and arms folded.  
  
Silence fell among them all. It couldn't be that easy surely, to have her here so close that they could chain her. There was something about her voluntary presence that provoked the imagination and explanation of her motives.  
  
Giles quietly walked over to his weapons chest hoping that her gaze had not followed him.  
  
"Don't even think about it. I had the decency to come here; you could at least be a little more co-operative. Now what is it exactly that you want from me?"  
  
Giles was stunned but obliged and returned to the table; he gesticulated for the rest of the assembled to join him. 


End file.
